Mr Ice Cream
by alecalista
Summary: Dia seperti ice cream, manis, punya banyak rasa dan menyegarkan. Walaupun begitu tetap saja dingin dan membuat lidahmu beku, geez menyebalkan. Warning: OOC, AU, mind to rnr?


Warning: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: **anything you recognize belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu terus menangis tanpa suara di balik semak-semak buatan- _well_, dia sedang berada di taman buatan yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya- ketika matahari mulai tenggelam.

Kalau di dalam dongeng, biasanya ketika peri hutan menangis di atas batu di balik semak-semak pasti akan datang seorang nenek sihir yang akan- euh, nenek sihir tampak terlalu menyeramkan, ganti saja contohnya menjadi; nymph yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya atau yang lebih baik seorang kesatria tampan berkuda putih yang akan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang manis.

Ia mendengus, peri hutan yang satu itu pasti sempurna. Ia pasti sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang panjang dan mempunyai kesatria tampan yang akan menghiburnya. Tidak seperti yang satu ini, ia tak terlalu cantik, ia tak punya rambut pirang keemasan melainkan rambut merah muda yang dipotong terlalu pendek serta berantakan, dan ia sendirian.

Ha! Itu hanya dongeng, ia tak berharap kesatria berkuda putih tiba-tiba akan muncul untuk menghiburnya. Mustahil, ini taman kota, lagipula ia bukan peri hutan- walau ia memang terlihat seperti peri hutan yang sedang menangis dengan pakaian baletnya dan ia juga tidak sedang ada di negeri dongeng.

Rambut merah mudanya tampak semakin tidak rapi setelah berulang-ulang ia mengacak-acaknya. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi keningnya dengan rambut bagian mana saja agar tak terlihat. Ia menggeram frustasi sambil mencengkram rambutnya, berharap akan kembali seperti semula dalam sekejap. Namun ia tau itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bukankah ia sudah mengakui kalau ia sedang tidak berada di negri dongeng?

Ia mengintip dari balik dedaunan. Mata hijaunya yang besar membuatnya aman melihat tanpa perlu takut ketahuan. Taman kota itu semakin ramai ketika petang datang namun ia tidak perduli dengan keadaan taman itu. Matanya tertuju ke seberang jalan, tepat di studio balet dengan pintu kaca berwarna gelap. Di sana tergantung kertas bertulisan _closed_ yang tentu saja artinya tutup.

Matanya tak menangkap seorangpun gadis kecil lain yang memakai pakaian balet yang sama dengannya. Itu berarti aman, kini ia beralih ke bangunan sebelahnya. Sebuah salon berkaca buram namun ia tau persis siapa wanita yang sedang berdiri di dalamnya, ibunya.

Ibunya telah memotong rambutnya terlalu pendek dan sukses membuatnya mendapat gelar miss-rambut-teraneh setelah miss-jidat-terlebar di tempat latihan baletnya. Namun ia tidak bisa bersembunyi darinya selamanya dan sekarang juga sudah mulai gelap.

Jadi ia berdiri dan siap untuk dimarahi ibunya ketika tiga _skater boy_ lewat di depannya. Mereka tampak lebih tua darinya, mungkin umur mereka enam belas atau tujuh belas, yeah terpaut lima tahun darinya. Mereka selalu bermain di sekitar sini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kadang hingga malam dan Sakura selalu melihat mereka bermain dari lantai dua salon ibunya.

Sakura menyukai permainan mereka, mereka mengesankan. Terutama yang berambut hitam panjang, ia lebih piawai dari pada yang berambut merah dan pirang.

Ia terlihat agak kecewa ketika mereka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Namun ia juga tak mau diberi hukuman oleh ibunya. Jadi ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Drrrrt. drrrrt.

BRAK!

Laki-laki kecil berambut hitam terjatuh kira-kira sepuluh meter darinya. Tapi ia bangkit lagi dan kembali berdiri di atas skateboard biru tuanya walaupun tubuhnya sudah lecet di sana sini. Ia kaku sekali, tidak seperti tiga skater yang baru saja lewat. Sepertinya ia pemula, tapi tetap saja permainannya buruk sekali.

BRAK!

Ia jatuh lagi, mau tak mau Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi jengkel yang menggemaskan dari lelaki itu. Dia tampan dan cukup manis, tapi wajah manisnya itu seolah-olah menyalahkan skateboard biru tuanya.

Ia mendelik mengerikan pada Sakura, sepertinya ia mendengar Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menutup mulut dan pura-pura melihat ke seberang jalan ketika ia mencoba lagi.

Lelaki itu terlalu kesal ditertawakan hingga ia lupa kalau gadis yang menertawakannya itu masih berada tepat di depannya. Ketika ia sadar, ia sudah terlalu panik untuk menghentikan laju skateboardnya.

BRAK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia jatuh lagi. Namun kali ini jatuh bersama gadis berambut merah muda aneh yang keluar dari semak-semak. Gadis itu cukup manis dengan mata hijau besar yang kini menatapnya jengkel. "Apa kau peri hutan?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan, aku peri taman kota." jawab gadis itu masam.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, sungguh bodoh berpikir ada peri hutan di tengah kota seperti ini. "Kalau begitu menyingkir dariku." ujarnya dingin sambil mendorong gadis itu terlalu kuat.

Gadis itu meringis memegangi kakinya yang lecet. Namun sama sekali tak memperdulikan keningnya yang berlumuran darah, pasti akibat terbentur tepi helm-nya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata penasaran beberapa detik lalu menyentuh kening gadis itu.

"Uwaaa!" teriak Sakura kesakitan. Lelaki kecil itu terlonjak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "Kau- apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau aneh, kau lebih mementingkan kakimu yang lecet daripada keningmu yang berlumuran darah." ujarnya santai. Sakura menyentuh keningnya perlahan dan berteriak lagi. Sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau keningnya terluka.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah sapu tangan dan sebuah plester. Ia melipat sapu tangan itu dan membersihkan darah dari kening gadis yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Sakura meringis namun ia diam. Ini seperti dongeng peri hutan dan kesatria. Tentu saja ia si peri hutan dan lelaki ini kesatrianya, tapi tidak berkuda putih melainkan skateboard biru tua yang mengkilap.

"Hanya tinggal satu." katanya sambil memegang plester hijau berbintang-bintang oranye itu.

Sakura melihat tubuh anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu juga terluka, bahkan lebih banyak darinya. "Itu tidak cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukankah kau sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah kau akan memberikan plester itu atau tidak." jawab Sakura tak sabaran. Langit yang berwarna oranye gelap menunjukkan bahwa hari akan segera malam. Ia tak ingin ibunya marah besar gara-gara lelaki ini.

"Sok tau." dengusnya frustasi. "Aku hanya sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah harus meletakkan plester ini di keningmu atau di kakimu."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya wajahnya menunjukkan kenapa-tidak-kau-simpan-untuk-dirimu-sendiri? Wajah lelaki itu sedikit memerah. "Aku pikir hijau cocok dengan matamu dan oranye seperti langit sore ini, jadi untukmu saja."

Gadis itu hanya menggumamkan 'oh' tak jelas ketika lelaki itu memasangkan plester di keningnya. Wajah Sakura memanas dan tentu saja memerah. "T-terima kasih, umm?"

"Sasuke." ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Sakura kembali mengulang kalimat terima kasihnya dengan menambah Sasuke-kun di belakang kalimat. "Ya, ya, ya."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Wajah Sasuke semakin memanas. "Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang hati-hati kalau berjalan." ulang Sasuke tanpa dosa. Senyum manis itu menghilang dari wajah Sakura dan berganti menjadi wajah kesal luar biasa.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membuatku jatuh, hah?" bentaknya jengkel. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan wajah datar.

"Aku, kau, kita, tidak akan jatuh jika kau tidak menghadangku."

"Apa?" desisnya dari sela-sela gigi. "Siapa yang menghadangmu, ha?"

"Kau, tentu saja." ia kembali mengangkat bahu. "Jika saja aku bawa plester yang lain, aku tak yakin akan bisa menutupi luka di jidatmu yang lebar."

Damn boy!

Sakura murka sekarang, giginya beradu membuat bunyi mengerikan dan tangannya terkepal, siap memberi pukulan di bagian mana saja tubuh si menyebalkan ini. Ia menyesal menyebut lelaki ini kesatriannya setelah mendengar kata-katanya yang sangat tak kesatria.

Ia melirik skateboard biru tua milik Sasuke yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu penurunan di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum iblis. Ia menendang skateboard itu ke belakang dan membuatnya meluncur menuruni penurunan.

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Sasuke histeris lalu mendorong Sakura terlalu keras dan mengejar skateboardnya.

"Kau mendorongku, bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparnya dengan sepatu balet pink-nya. "Kau adalah skater terburuk yang pernah aku lihat!"

"Teserah apa katamu!" itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar setelah ia kehilangan sepasang sepatu baletnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

udah lama hiatus, balik lagi ke ffn dan posting fanfic baru lagi, hahaha. rencananya ga panjang" banget ini fanfic, hahaha, cuma buat ngilangin stress doang, haha. ehm, ritsuka udah ketularan virus gila ritsuki nih kayanya, wew jadi...? review aja deh ;)


End file.
